


Untethered

by Kayim



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Sometimes she forgets who she's become.





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "up and away" at fic_promptly.

There are days when she wakes up without having dreamt at all. When she can remember nothing more than she did when she woke up in the middle of Times Square. She feels adrift, an untethered breath floating in the air. 

For those moments, she is a blank slate again, until she remembers green eye and strong hands and a soft voice. 

She thinks about the way Kurt looks at her, without judgement. She remembers the feel of his heart beating against her hand. She remembers that she is _Jane_.

And he is her anchor, weighing her down to earth.


End file.
